Blink
A well-timed blink can be the difference between a good story and a tearful eulogy. Blink is a self-only instant arcane spell that teleports the caster forward 20 yards (if possible) and frees the caster from stuns and roots. Functionality Use *Casting: Instant *School: *Target: Self Only *Range: 20 Yards (always 20 yards, not targetable) *Duration: N/A *Cooldown: 15 Seconds Talents Improved Blink (Reduces the mana cost of Blink by 25% per rank; 2 ranks) Notes *Blink is stopped by terrain, and does not work across indoor-outdoor boundaries. If you teleport within a cave, you can reach 20 yards. Teleporting near the entrance will Blink you to the very edge of where the cave becomes "outside". Note that some bridges are considered indoors and the edges will shorten your Blink distance. *Even if you do not go the full 20 yards, you are still freed from stuns and roots. *Blink negates Stun effects (not Sleep, Charm or Fear) and Root effects (not Snare or Daze). Rank Table (*) Mana cost increases as you level. It's roughly 35% of your base mana pool, before adding intellect-based mana from items. This sounds expensive, but works out to "almost always cheap", or at least always worth casting. Tips and Tactics *During long periods of walking, Blink can effectively shorten the total time of your trip if used every 15 seconds. *Blink works on stuns caused by the Rogue abilities Kidney Shot and Cheap Shot, but not on Gouge. Learn what things you can break out of and what you can't. When in doubt, try anyway, it won't activate the cooldown timer if you can't break out. *Always be mindful of the cooldown... if using Blink would merely look good, hold onto it until later when it may save you a trip to the Graveyard. *You can avoid some pointy terrain distance shortening by hopping into the air and blinking mid-jump. Blink uses line of sight to calculate your travel distance, jumping gets you over small obstacles that would stop you. *Fun Blink Tricks: ** Blinking will not spill you over a cliff or out a window, so if your Blink would have you end up over a drop off, you'll stop at the edge or - if you're at the edge or there is no edge - you won't move. There's a little trick here: when you're in midair (falling only; a normal jump is not "midair"), this effectively teleports you back up towards where you left solid ground: you fall a little ways as you cast, and since there is no edge, you go back to where you first hit the Blink button. You can take advantage of this when leaping off very high cliffs and blinking just before you hit the ground. Practice makes perfect! You'll take little to no damage if done right. ** Jump, spin 180 degrees in mid air, and blink when being followed by a hostile player. They'll lose a few seconds trying to find you if you manage to get behind them. ** Blink through some terrain, like small trees and rocks, and the rope line at the Stormwind Bank. ---- Category:Mage Abilities Category:Arcane Spells